Unfaithful
by AND U KNOW THIS
Summary: After Zuko joined the group katara begins to dissipear at night but when Aang finds out why he continues to date her but at what cost? Songfic for Rehannas Unfaithful.Its finally here thank you sooooo much Dimitrius I owe you one !
1. Part One

A teenage boy sat in the trees staring at the sky. The early suns glow touched softly on his face as the crisp air around him entered and exited his lungs. 'And people wander why I love flying so much' he thought absently watching the sun rise. His mind drifted to his girlfriend, the first time he took her flying. He smiled as he thought of them flying high above the skies having the time of their lives. His smile dropped, _her_, he did not want to think about _her_ right now. He was finally beginning to enjoy himself!

Unknown to him, a pair of icy blue eyes was watching him. The owner of those eyes closed them like she was in pain. She leaned on the tree she was hiding behind and slid down digging her nails into its bark. She was on the brink of tears and her heart hung low as she thought of all the times she hurt him. "Aang" she whispered.

_Story of my life_

_Surchin' for the right _

_But he keeps avoiding me_

Katara felt a warm hand lay on her shoulder. She looked up into golden eyes. This simple gesture made her feel even worse. She looked down silently dismissing him. He only nodded and walked back into the shadows. She loved Aang with all her heart. She did not know why she gave Zuko the time of day.

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause' its seems I've wronged _

_Really loves my company_

She looked up at Aang again her heart sank lower at the sad expression on his face as he fiddled with a twig he got off the tree moments before. This was not the care-free immature boy she freed from his icy prison all those years back. Always so sad not wanting to deal with the world or anyone in it.** "ALRIGHT TWINCKLE TOES STOP MOPIN' AND GET OUT OF THAT STUPED TREE!"** … that was none other than Toph being her usual upfront self. Katara turned to see her standing at the base of the tree. She and Aang became close friends during their journey. Now that the war was over they have been closer than ever. Though none really figured out why she thought she was the leader of the group half the time when she could not see unless she was on solid ground. But Katara knew better than to underestimate the young woman. She is the only earth bender ever to be able to bend metal! That was a big accomplishment in their fight with the fire nation.

Toph being fifteen had a more womanly figure and Aang had grown taller over the years now he was much taller than everyone even Sokka. He also grew muscular especially in his arms. She remembered when those arms were wrapped around her wile she leaned on his chest. She sighed; she wanted him to hold her again. She loved him so much, but it was her fault he was so miserable.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love _

_The reason why the sky is blue_

flashback

Aang walked down a path close to their camp. The Moon lit the path giving it an eerie glow. He had looked everywhere for Katara, she had left camp hours ago saying she wanted to get some fresh air. She had been acting strange ever since Zuko joined their group. She would walk away from him when he tried to come near her, she would take long walks then Zuko would suddenly disappear. He had his suspicions but he trusted Katara, and she knew she would never cheat on him… right?

He heard strange noises coming from behind him and decided to investigate. He parted them and what he saw made rage and hurt grow in his chest. He didn't make a sound as he watched Katara _his_ girlfriend and his _supposed _friend kiss each other leaning on the tree. Closing his eyes Aang turned and silently walked away. Once he knew he was out of earshot she ran as fast as his legs would take him even with air-bending, tearing clothes as he passed bushes and trees.

_The clouds are rolling in _

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

By the time Aang got back to camp it looked like he got mauled. His bright orange and yellow robes were dull and tattered. His heavy breathing told anyone with eyes and ears that he was running. "What happened to you?" Sokka asked looking at him up and down. Thinking quickly Aang replied,"u-um a bear-coon attacked me" he put his hand behind his head and gave a forced grin. Sokka just shrugged and turned back to the fire. "So did you find Katara?" Sokka looked up once more. "Um yeah I found her out by the river" He said letting his arm and his smile drop. "I'm going to sleep, tell Katara I said goodnight" Aang said walking to Appa and climbing into the saddle where he fell asleep almost immediately. Sokka noticed Aang's sudden change in attitude, but dicided to ask Katara about it when she got back.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_And it kills him inside _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy _

_I can see him dieing_

end flashback

Katara sighed reviewing that night. He wouldn't even look at her that next day, sometimes he still wouldn't. When she hugged him he wouldn't hug back, when she wanted a kiss he would move his head and make an excuse to leave, and yet even still she's secretly dating Zuko. Though the only person not to know was Toph (the term 'you have to be blind not to see it' comes to mind). Every time she went into the woods alone she could see the pools of grey emotion he called eyes turn to glass and shatter. She couldn't take that look he gave her when she did something simple for Zuko like pour him some tea or offer to be his sparring partner when he was practicing fire bending. Every time before he went to sleep he would bend depending on where he was. If they were in the woods near a lake he would water bend, if they were in an city he would earth bend or air bend but he would never fire bend though he knew how to now. But every time he would cause some kind of destruction.

_I don't want to do this anymore _

_I don't want to be the reason why _

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

Katara looked back at Aang, He wasn't in the tree anymore, and he was standing next to Toph talking. She couldn't hear their voices but she knew what they were talking about….. "Me" she whispered answering the unspoken question. She watched as Aangs eyes get sadder and sadder by the second, and yet even though she has been with another man he was still her boyfriend. That boy… no man in front of her confused her to no end. She let out a small gasp when he turned and faced her. A fake smile rose across his face but his eyes remained hurt and broken. 'I'm talking to Zuko tonight' she thought as a smile just as fake as his rose across her face as well.

_I don't want to hurt him anymore _

_I don't want to take away his life_

_I don't want to be_

_A murderer_

That next night Katara sat in the vanity of her and Tophs small hut in an earth kingdom village. Taking her hair down out of its braids and combing it through. She sighed putting her comb down, her cascading brown locks lying still in her back and shoulders. She looked down at the comb. It was made fully of jade and had a ruby, emerald, sapphire, and a diamond all in a circle on the handle. It was a gift from Aang for their year anniversary. Though she tried to refuse to use it Aang begged her and made her promise to use it every morning and every night. And so far she kept that promise for three years. "I see you still use my gift" Her head shot up at the masculine voice behind her. She looked at him through the mirror into his stormy grey eyes. He looked back at her with such an intensity she had to look away.

_I can feel it in the air _

_As I'm doin' my hair _

_Preparing for another day_

He looked so sad, though you could only tell by his eyes; he lowered them to the floor not wanting her to see the tears forming behind them. "You know I'm never going to leave you right?" he questioned his voice cracking a little. A soft smile played on her lips as she stared at his reflection. "Yes I know" she answered quietly. He loved her, she knew he did and she loved him back… still she was so confused, she had been with two men for so long, by the time she realized what she was doing it was too late. Katara was so lost in thought she didn't notice him walk over to her until he gave her a small breeze like kiss on the cheek. She looked at him; he had the look in his eyes again. He knew where she was going tonight.

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm going to be out late_

She picked up her comb again and looked at his reflection. His eyes pleading telling her that she could be doing the worst thing in the world. She laid the comb back on the counter of the vanity and turned to look him in the eye. "Aang I'm just going into town to meet up with some girls I met when I went to the market" she lied through her teeth but she didn't have to. He didn't look convinced but he nodded just the same. He watched him leave, his expression never leaving.

_I say I wont be long_

_Just hangin' with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

She sighed and finished combing her hair and got dressed. Coming out of the small hut she noticed Aang wasn't there. She scanned the small village only to find him in a tree again. He held no emotions in his eyes as he stared blankly at the stars. He looked down at her his eyes still holding no emotion. She gave him a smile and he gave one back, but his was quick and dismissing. She frowned," come on Toph" she called to her friend. She felt his piercing gaze as she left into the city with Toph fallowing her.

_I don't want to do this anymore _

_I don't want to be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the _

When they got back about an hour later Katara found their little hut in ruins. She looked to see Sokka sitting at the base of a tree looking tired. He looked up at her with his icy blue eyes. "What happened here" Toph was the first to break the silence. Sokka shook his head" It was Aang and Zuko" he sighed, "Zuko challenged Aang to a friendly sparring match and the whole thing got out of hand, Both of them got beat up but Zuko was the worst. They both stormed into the woods" He pointed in two opposite directions. Katara knew where Zuko went. She growled and stalked off in that direction.

_Every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside_

Katara walked into a small clearing and saw Zuko bending to blow off steam. "Zuko?" she said making her presence known. "Hey Katara" he sighed not turning around. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder and led him to the nearby stream. She looked down at their reflection. He was looking right back at her with his golden eyes thinking she was there for the same reason she always was. She looked over his body, his clothes were tattered and blood stained. She noticed the blood running down various regions of his body. She sat him down and bended water onto her hand watching as it began to glow. She mended to his wounds then got up. "We need to talk" she said crossing her arms. A look of curiosity swept across his face," What is it" he asked. "I can't do this anymore" …..

_I don't want to hurt him anymore_

_I don't want to take away his life_

_I don't want to be _

_A murderer_

His face went from curiosity to shock to confusion, "why?" he asked putting his hands on her hips like he did so many times before and she would always giggle or something, but it didn't work this time. She took his hands into her own and gently put them at his sides. "I can't hurt Aang anymore he's the love of my life and I can't loose him because I'm attracted to you" she said making more and more distance between them until she was about three feet away from him. She crossed her arms in a attempt to stop the sickening feeling in her stomach.

(Its about to get way ooc here) Zuko finally snapped, letting his anger take hold of him. Within seconds he towered over her. "what were you saying?" he sneered she was abut to say something but he didn't give her a chance, instead he slapped her across the face so hard she twisted in the air twice before hitting the ground hard. She looked up at him as he readied himself to kick her in the stomach. "THAT'S ENOUGH" an angered voice came from some bushes nearby. A gust of wind flung Zuko across the clearing as Aang emerged from the bushes. He then bended the earth under Zukos feet pulling him into the ground so only his head was above the ground. "Katara, are you ok?" Aang asked with pure concern. He knelt down to the whimpering girl. Once he touched her shoulder she dove into his chest sobbing.

_Our love _

_His trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

I wrote more but I really don't want to type it so just tell me if you want the rest.


	2. Part Two

Aang picked up the crying Katara bridal style and carried her to camp leaving Zuko to cool off, not really caring what happens to him. "Aang I'm so, so sorry I just-"she was cut off by his lips on hers. "Its ok, now rest, you've had a long night"he said looking back at where they were going. Katara nodded and leaned into his muscular chest immediately falling asleep.

When they got back to camp Sokka immediately stood from the fire he and Toph were sitting at. Toph, noticing that Aang had more weight on his feet than usual, stood also. "Katara!" Sokka yelled running to his sister and Aang, "Aang what happened to her!" But Aang continued to walk to Kataras room. He carefully placed her onto her mattress and covered her in her sheets. With one last fleeting kiss on the forehead he left her be.

Once he came out he was bombarded with questions from Toph and Sokka (mostly Sokka). "shhhh" Aang shushed them putting his finger to his lips, "I'll tell you over there I don't want her to wake up" he said pointing back towards the fire. No other words were spoken as they walked to the fire and sat on the ground by it, Toph and Sokka soon followed. As quietly and calmly as he could he told the story watching as Sokkas expression went from confusion to concern to anger as the story went on. Toph would occasionally look behind her, her sightless eyes full of concern and sympathy for her friend. When the story was over Sokka silently stood and walked in the direction Aang had come from muttering something about playing soccer with a soon to be black and blue ball with black hair (lol sorry I just had to put that in there it needed some kind of comic relief). Toph fallowed him making sure he didn't hurt his 'ball' too bad. Aang bended himself into a tree to review what happened a few hours before.

The next morning Katara awoke confused, "huh? What? How did I get here?" the events that took the other night came crashing back to her. A single tear rolled down her cheek which was fallowed by more and more until she was sobbing into her sheets. Aang walked into the room and saw her. Soon he was at her side rubbing her back whispering sweet soothing words into her ear. Soon enough her tears subsided and he gathered her into his arms. A little wile later she was completely calm and he loosened

his death grip on her to look at her. She held all sorts emotion in those ocean blue eyes. He hugged her one last time before standing up and heading towards the door. Katara looked up at him, his face and eyes were unreadable as he got closet to the door.

All of the times she walked away from him flashed before her eyes, and now he was doing it to her. "Aang I'm sorry" she whispered catching his attention letting tears fall down her cheeks once again. Aang stopped and turned to her.

"I already forgave you Katara you have proven you love me" a soft smile played on her lips but it soon fell after his next words," but my trust is something you'll have to earn back" with that he left.


End file.
